


Friends, Foe and In Between.

by grjfknbi78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Order 66, Drabble, Gen, Order 66, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars S7 Ep11 Spoilers, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grjfknbi78/pseuds/grjfknbi78
Summary: [Spoilers for Season 7 Episode 11 of The Clone Wars (Shattered). Stop reading now to avoid spoilers, thank you.]Order 66 is underway, Ahsoka can hear the cries through the force and she and Rex are stuck on a ship that is on it's way to the battle, with more than one enemy on board.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 43





	Friends, Foe and In Between.

All the clones had turned on the Jedi. Their friends. Ahsoka furrowed her brows, a heavy feeling twisting the force into a coldness. A high-pitch sound slicing through the silence snatches her attention, both her and Rex peer back. Sparks tore through the hinges of the door, burning into the edges of the metal a with a steady precision. Rex steps up and off from the uncomfortable surgical bed made of metal and reaffirms his grip on the blasters. Ahsoka poises her lightsaber in front, blue eyes narrowing over the harsh light of it. When the door drops to the ground, the loud sound carries to the end of the room and in steps a tall figure, alone.

"Maul," Ahsoka says. His golden eyes narrow at her as he approaches the two. Rex aims the blasters at him and walks up beside Ahsoka. Ahsoka puts a hand out in front of Rex, "No, wait," Ahsoka lowers the lightsaber in her hand. Rex glances at her from the corner of his eye, brows slanting. She turns her head to Rex, "We could use his help getting to Coruscant safely."  
Rex frowned.  
  


"He's supposed to be locked up for a reason, y'know."  
  


Maul's eyes flicker to the clone, and he speaks before Ahsoka gets the chance to. "I for one, believe my imprisonment is the least of your worries now." He stops in front of the two and glances back to Ahsoka. She eyes him warily, but sheathes her weapons. Apprehensive, Rex lowers the blasters but his frown deepens at the sith. Ahsoka sighs.

"He's right. Our top priority should be getting to the Jedi Temple and saving as many people as we can." She walks in front of Rex and past Maul and retrieves one of her lightsabers that was shot out of her hand, "Jedi and the Clones, they need our help." She turns back to them but looks at Rex. "Who gave you the order to kill the Jedi?"  
  


"Someone named Sidious. And if it's to kill the Jedi knights, how come we went after Maul?" He asked, gesturing to the tall man with a thumb. Ahsoka slid the lightsabers away and rubbed her chin, gazing at Maul with curious eyes. Maul clasped his hands behind his back,

"Darth Sidious and I are not on _good_ terms, if you will. And if what I suspect is true..." He trails off, frowning. Before either can question him, he continues. "Then he wants there to be only two Sith left."

"Who will the second one be? Count Dooku is dead."

  
"As I said to Ahsoka Tano here, it is Anakin Skywalker."  
  


Rex scowled, shooting a glare at Maul and Ahsoka too, narrowed her eyes at him. "General Skywalker isn't a Sith." Rex hissed, taking a step towards Maul. "And, since he's a Jedi, _he's_ going to be under attack by the clones as well, isn't he? So, he can't possibly be "the second sith"."

Maul remained unphased, and said nothing. He shifted his gaze to Ahsoka before stepping away from Rex. He turned and strolled out, stepping over the bodies of clones slain with their own weaponry. Ahsoka frowned, thoughts dwelling on the voices she heard on the overbridge. She set her jaw and straightened her posture, resolute. 

"Well, either way, I think Anakin needs our help."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After watching Shattered, I couldn't help but wonder if it's Maul on the other side of the door, so I figured I'd write somethin' bout it. Uhh, tell me what you think and give feedback, I need to improve writing and do it more often.


End file.
